


fool.

by lulumonch



Series: dadvid oneshots [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David Acting as Max's (Camp Camp) Parental Figure, Gen, Language, One Shot, Short, basically just one another trying to figure each other out, dadvid, intended lowercase for aesthetic reasons lol, not ship!, swears, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonch/pseuds/lulumonch
Summary: i am just a fool to keep on chasing after nothing great.you are such a fool to keep pretending that you're loving me.i don't know where i'm supposed to go.





	fool.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! song in summary/title is 'fool'by cavetown! this is purely just a dadvid fic of how one another views each other i suppose!

**max**

david was...

confusing, to say at the least.

perhaps frustrating was a better word for the persistent red-head. max had expected him to be like almost every other adult he's dealt with in his life- shitty, uncaring, selfish, and an overall trashy human beings- but david, he wasn't like the others.

david was patient and kind. he was caring and loving and it made max sick. watching from afar as he soothed space kid while patching up his scraped knee, or how he constantly encouaged dolph's 'art career' , it gave max a weird feeling in his gut.

but over all, what rubbed him the wrong way, was how he acted with max.

max had done everything in his power to get some sort of reaction out of him so he could prove that all adults are self-absorbed assholes, but never once has david yelled at him or lost his cool.

it makes max feel- almost cared for. a new feeling that he doesn't know how to deal with.

it's exhilarating and terrifying all at once.

so, max does what he does best. he avoids feeling it. he hates feeling so confused, so out of control.

for max's whole ten years of living, everything and everyone he's encountered has always been in black and white. but david introduced a whole new land of grey area that max was too scared to even step foot in.

david used this soft voice, a voice that made max feel important and cared for.

even when max did the absolute worse, david was the one to see the positivity in it all.

tied david upside down to the flag pole? _"someone paid attention during knot trying camp!"_

make a knitted clone of himself to run away and hijack a bus? _"looks like knitting camp wasn't as stupid as someone said, huh, max?"_

snuck out to spooky island in the middle of the night? _'"i'm just glad you're safe, max."_

max could go on and on, about how david always saw the good in things even when there was no good to _see._

max felt a lot of things. hatred, sadness, anger, even sometimes happiness- but confusion was a new one. he wasn't used to being confused, he usually figured things out quickly, but david seemed to be a mystery not even max could solve.

he would _kill_ to know what in the world ran through david's head.

**david**

max was...

challenging to say at the least.

that doesn't mean he's a bad kid- far from it- in david's mind.

he was like no other child he's dealt with before though, if he's being honest.

he's dealt with troublemakers, basic disobeying kids with no real purpose beind their hell-raising, but david just _knew_ there was so much more to max than meets the eye.

any other adult who took one look at max would probably turn around and give up as soon as they even laid eyes on max. david could see why. even though he was merely a short ten year old, his eyes were narrow slits of bright green that had trouble written all over the irises. his smirk was an unmistakable quirk of the lips that meant no good. he was always grumpy and looked ready to burst.

but david saw through it all.

that was simply his shield, his shell. his way to protect himself.

david is far from having max figured out, but he does have part of him solved.

despite what he wants people to think, max is clever. even though he usually uses his intelligence for troublemaking, he puts thought and work into all his plans and david is never not blown away by his efforts.

another thing, max doesn't know how to deal with emotions. one day, when max walked into the mess hall late with bags under his eyes and his hood atop his head, he insantly started screaming at neil when he simply asked if he was okay. 

he's good at deflection, too. whenever basic questions about his home life are asked by his friends, he finds a way to completely flip the topic. max may have the others fooled when he does so, but david can pinpoint every moment he talks his way out of a conversation about family.

max is a hothead. david learns that quickly, on his first day, when max pulls on the mess hall door, not knowing its a door you have to push. before david can push it open for him, max lets out a frustrated groan and kicks the door with plenty of force without a second thought.

he doesn't like letting himself be seen as 'vulnerable' or 'weak' so he deflects, turns to anger, or thinks his way out of uncomfortable conversations.

max is a puzzle,

a puzzle david has yet to solve.


End file.
